A Heavenly Night Together
by charming writer
Summary: This story deviates on a scene from my season two charmed story “Melissa’s New Friend” wherein Melissa & Sam slept together at the start of the story. This’s a take on what happened earlier on leading up to the hotel scene & how that scene played out.


**A Heavenly Night Together**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sam or John Winchester from Supernatural but I do own Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Note: ****This stories actually a Supernatural / charmed crossover not the other way as the Halliwell's are not in this story but Melissa from my charmed series is in it. This story deviates on a scene from my season two-charmed story "Melissa's New Friend" wherein Melissa & Sam slept together at the start of the story. This's a take on what happened earlier on leading up to the hotel scene & how that scene played out before the ending of it. Stories M rated for sexual content, as unfortunately due to personal reasons later on they'll split in my series so I wanted at least one really fantastic romantic scene with them in it. Daddy Winchesters in the first part of this as he's meeting Melissa for the first time & finding out about, her & what she does. The three of them are in a restaurant having a meal.**

_Between Episode's a Wrong Day's Right & Melissa's New Friend_

Bar Area Little Deans Restaurant Massachusetts Saturday Second June

_Sam Winchester & his dad John are there by the bar waiting for Melissa it's two minutes to eight. There wearing blue 'n' black suits & black shoes. There sipping cocktail drinks. Melissa walks inside the restaurant looking gorgeous in a matching pink silk top & skirt. Her hairs tied up in a knot, as she's standing tall in silver high heel sandals wearing fabulous jewellery including her named birthday present necklace she got from Aunt Prue & Uncle Andy. Sam sees her & smiles. She smiles back at him. He beckons her to come over to them. She does so._

Melissa: Sam hey.

Sam: Hey, glad you made it.

_They kiss each other. _

Melissa: Thanks yeah err. How's Dean?

Sam: Oh fine he's at some bar probably chatting a bird up.

_Melissa laughs at that._

Melissa: Yeah that's Dean for you he has to chat up at least one person when he's in town.

Sam: (Smiling) Of course.

_Seeing his dad, next-door Sam introduces him to Melissa._

Sam: Oh Melissa Hale this's my father John Winchester.

_Melissa shakes hands with him. He does the same with her._

Melissa: It's an honour that I have time to meet you Mr. Winchester.

John: Please call me John yes it must be problematic meeting up often with demons constantly attacking you.

Melissa: It is problematic yes but we make the best of it we can & you can call me Mel instead of Melissa.

John: (Smiling) That I will do then.

_Sam looks at the restaurant seats in the distance then turns back to his father & Melissa._

Sam: Shall we it's about time.

_He gestures them to go over there._

Melissa: Okay then.

_Sam takes Melissa's hand & leads her over to the reservations stand. John follows them. A waiter approaches them._

Waiter: Can I help you sir?

_Sam speaks to him._

Sam: Yes, we have a reservation booked under the name Winchester eight o'clock.

_The waiter checks the reservation list & finds their names._

Waiter: Yes, of course please come this way.

_He grabs some menu's & leads them to a small table in the restaurant area. He pulls Melissa's chair out pulls it back in when she sits down._

Melissa: Thank you.

_He gives them a menu each, which they take._

Sam: Thank you.

_They open them up & look inside. Melissa talks to the waiter._

Melissa: Oh um, excuse me do you have a vegetarian menu?

Waiter: Yes, we do miss I'll just get you one for you.

Melissa: Thank you.

_The waiter goes of & does that. Melissa turns back round to Sam & John._

Melissa: Oh, I um don't eat animals.

Sam: Yeah Mel used to work as an emergency doctor in the future so seeing all that blood & guts & people dieing made her vegetarian.

John: Yeah I'd imagine it would. So you're from the future then.

Melissa: Yes, I am I came back here to help my family defeat the Source so my cousins & I would exist there.

John: The Source?

Sam: The king of all demons he's as powerful as the yellow, eyed demon that killed mom if not more.

John: Wow.

Melissa: Yeah um very, wow.

John: So Sam hadn't gotten around to telling me the whole story of your life yet I mean he told me who you were I.E. half white lighter half witch but not the rest.

Melissa: Well in the future my real parents Piper & Leo & my Aunts Prue & Phoebe & Uncle Andy died when me & my cousins were born an evil man called Baccarra nearly killed us thankfully we survived but we had to be put up for adoption & had our powers stripped & kept safe so he couldn't find us magically then when we were eighteen & a half he did & got his demons to kill our adoptive parents because they wouldn't tell them where we were then we received our powers & vowed to kill him which they did while I was here.

John: Oh, my god that's terrible that must've been so awful for you losing both parents.

Melissa: It was for a long time I was sad & I blamed myself for their deaths even though it wasn't my fault.

John: Yeah that's the way I felt to when my wife Mary died.

Melissa: Yeah Sam told me about her I'm so sorry it happened to you.

John: Thank you that's very kind of you.

_The waiter comes back with the vegetarian menu. _

Waiter: Here you go miss.

_He gives it to her._

Melissa: Thank you.

_She opens it up & has a look. The waiter takes his notepad out his pocket ready to write their orders down._

Waiter: Are you ready to order then?

Sam: We are yes I'll have the salmon fillets with croutons & parsley sauce.

_The waiter writes that down then turns to John._

Waiter: Very good sir, sir?

_John looks at & then answers._

John: What's the duck like?

Waiter: Exquisite especially with the red wine sauce on it.

John: Then I'll have that please.

_He writes his order down & finally turns to Melissa._

Waiter: & you miss?

_Melissa peaks at her menu & then answers. _

Melissa: I'll have the vegetarian lasagne please thanks.

_The waiter writes her order down._

Waiter: As you wish. Can I get you all anything to drink?

_John looks at the wine & answers._

John: Yes, um we'll have a bottle of your house red please if that's okay with you two.

Sam: That's fine by me dad Mel?

Melissa: No red's fine with me to.

Waiter: Very well then, I'll just take these & get your orders done.

_He takes their menus from them._

John: Thanks.

_The waiter walks away. _

John: He's a very nice chap isn't he?

Sam: Yeah he is.

_The radio inside the restaurant starts playing Scissor Sister's "Take Your Mama" Melissa immediately starts singing to it. John & Sam notice this. Melissa stops._

Melissa: Oh, sorry this's one of my favourite songs I can't resist cranking up the volume when this's on & singing to it.

John: (Smiling) No that's fine you have a very beautiful voice Mel.

Sam: Yeah well, she should have been one of the hottest solo artists at P Three.

John: Solo artists so you're a pop singer then?

Melissa: (Smiling) No he means I just sing at my mom's club sometimes other than working there as a barmaid.

_Sam smiles at Melissa then turns to John._

Sam: Oh, she's been too modest dad Mel sings there every week is a hit with all the regulars can play many instruments, & is an excellent dancer.

_Melissa smiles bashfully at this._

John: Really? You know how to waltz?

Melissa: Yes, I took dancing lessons & was a quick study.

Sam: & multi talented hence the name Melissa.

_Melissa smiles at him._

Melissa: See now its Sam who's been too modest.

Sam: No, I'm not I'm just boosting about my new girl to my dad & seeing if I get his stamp of approval on you.

_Melissa gets up._

Melissa: Well, then I suppose I'd better go of & powder my nose so you can talk about me some more then.

_She takes her bag & walks away to the restroom._

Sam: So whaddya, think of her then dad?

John: She's very nice son pleasant & charming you obviously like her.

Sam: Yeah I do like her dad a lot.

John: & she's well mannered too which's pleasing.

Sam: Well Mel's Christian so she would be well mannered.

John: It's quite surprising actually the age difference I thought there'd be problems with that but from what I've seen there isn't I guess because your lives are so similar in the way of you both fight demons & you've both lost people when you were young that's what's kept this relationship so healthy.

Sam: So I have your stamp of approval on it then.

John: Not that you need it son 'cause, your old enough to be with someone by yourself but yes you have my stamp of approval.

Sam: Thanks dad that's means a lot to me.

_John pats Sam's back._

John: No worries there son.

_Melissa comes back from the restroom._

Melissa: So how's every going did I seal the legendary John Winchester's stamp of approval or not?

Sam: (Smiling) yes, you did.

_Melissa sits down._

Melissa: (Smiling) Good I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of the former military man who raised his sons to be legends.

_John looks at bit surprised at her. Melissa notices this._

John: I'm sorry it's just having the notion that my boys turn out to be legends because of me's just a little surprising.

Melissa: (Smiling) Not to me it isn't anyone who dedicates their lives to fighting evil & saving others is certainly worthy of been in the history books.

_The waiter comes over with their orders & places them down to each person. Then he opens up the bottle of wine & pours out three glasses from it. _

John: Well then, I guess we'd better eat unless you wanna say grace before we do that.

Melissa: Yes of course um.

_She puts her hands together & says a short prayer._

Melissa: Father we thank you for this beautiful food you've given & hope that from your continued kindness & wisdom you give us we may serve you more graciously amen.

Sam/John: Amen.

_They tuck into their food & start to eat. _

Bar Area 

_Time lapse later on Melissa & the Winchesters are getting ready to leave._

John: Well it was nice meeting you Mel.

Melissa: Likewise John I hope we can do it again sometime.

_John smiles at Melissa._

John: I'd like that very much.

_He turns round to Sam next to him. _

John: So whaddya you folks up to next?

Sam: We're not sure yet we'll see what happens.

John: Okay then I will go & find your brother & see what he's doing then.

Sam: All right then bye dad.

John: Goodbye son.

_He kisses Melissa on the cheek._

John: Goodbye Mel.

Melissa: Goodbye John.

_He turns round & leaves the restaurant. The two lovers turn & look at each other._

Sam: Whaddya say we, get outta here then hey?

Melissa: Ok then.

_Holding hands, they walk out the restaurant front door._

Hotel Room

_The door opens & Sam & Melissa come in. Sam turns round to Melissa._

Sam: Tonight was really great Mel.

Melissa: Yes, it was it was nice meeting your father.

Sam: Yeah he really liked you, which's great.

_Melissa notices him looking a little doe eyed. _

Melissa: Sam hey what's wrong?

Sam: Oh, Dean & I had this long vanquish earlier on so I'm just a little tired that's all.

_Melissa moves close to him._

Melissa: & stressed by looks of it. Come on I'll help soothe that away for you.

_She takes his hand & leads him to the bathroom._

Bathroom

_The lights are on & the rooms steaming up with the hot water running on. Melissa climbs in naked with her hair up behind Sam & pulls him up to her neck so his heads resting sideways against it. Sam groans a little as the invigorating intoxication of aromatherapy oils overcomes him._

Sam: (Groaning) Mmm.

_Melissa moves her head slightly down & whispers softly in his left ear._

Melissa: (Whispering in Sam's ear) Shush just relax.

_She rubs his chest with her right hand circling it a bit in the right place so to calm him down a little whilst her left hands resting on his stomach. He moves his head closer to her liking what she's doing._

Melissa: (Whispering in Sam's ear) Let me ease you a bit.

_She gets the sponge & lathers it up with shower gel then starts using it all over Sam's body massaging his legs his toes his arm. As she's doing this, she starts singing "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face" softly to him in his left ear. Sam resting his head closely by her neck just lays there with his eyes closed while she works her magic on him._

Sam: (Relaxed) Mmm that's so beautiful & good whaddya doing?

_Melissa stops singing in his left ear & talks to him instead. _

Melissa: A treatment that's very therapeutic for patients with stress, which god knows you certainly need.

_He tilts his head up toward her lips & opens his mouth up to kiss them but she puts her hands on them to stop him._

Melissa: Uh excuse me whaddya you think you're doing I'm the doctor & you're the patient you should be relaxing.

Sam: How can I relax when you're doing this to me?

Melissa: Because.

_She puts the sponge to the side then her hands on the sides of his forehead & rubs it a bit whilst still looking at him._

Melissa: If you don't you,'ll tense up & be no good, which's not what I had in mind thank you.

_She picks up the sponge again. He doesn't listen to her & starts nibbling at her neck. Melissa closes her eyes for a moment feeling the sensation of him against her. _

Melissa: (Moaning) you know this won't deter me from my actions Sam.

Sam What about this?

_Using his right hand, he moves her face to him & kisses her on the mouth. She tries talking to him under her breath._

Melissa: (Muttering) still not working.

Sam: How about this?

_Sam opens her mouth up this time & deepens the kiss more intensively. This time she does respond to him moaning & places her hands on his face. The sponge plops into the water. _

Hotel Room

_Sam & Melissa come out the bathroom with their towels on whilst there kissing. "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers is playing on the radio in the background. Sam carrying Melissa round his waist pulls the covers back & lays her on the bed then falls on top of her. They continue kissing passionately for a bit. Melissa moves her hands slowly down Sam's back pushing his towel down a little Sam stops. _

Sam: No Mel you relaxed me enough earlier on now it's time for me to relax you.

_He kisses her lips passionately again for while which she responds back to in earnest. Then he traces light soft kisses down towards her neck & starts nibbling there. Melissa moans softly as she enjoys what he's doing to her while their wrapped around each other. After a while, Sam starts moving down her chest he slowly pulls down her towel revealing her breasts his to him. He swells his hand around one soft bud hardening it up so it rises up towards his mouth. He takes it in & sucks on it slowly reducing Melissa to a quivering bundle of nerves. She buries her hands in his washed hair as he leaves the breast & does exactly what he just did then to other one. Melissa groans a bit more persistently. Sam enjoys hearing this. Finishing of there, he moves down more towards her belly button. He blows a little kiss on it. Melissa laughs a little as he does this. Moving down to her toes Sam sucks on them one by one then starts ascending her legs which he pulls apart & kisses lovingly climbing ever upward till he reaches the upper most part of her legs where he sees a little wet come out of her. He sips that up then moves in closer to get a better taste. Lifting her hips up her upper inside meets his tongue & her legs fall forward over his back. He slips his tongue slowly inside her & starts sucking on it lovingly. Melissa gasps & buries her hands in his washed hair again, at what he's doing to her then when she can't take it anymore her body arches up as she spills herself into him. Sam & she lie like that for a time till, their breathing returns to normal. Then he comes up fitting half his body onto her & places his right hand on her face whilst his left hands underneath her back & he looks lovingly into her emerald green eyes, which are lit up brightly by the experience as she's looking at him. He talks to her softly. _

Sam: I love you Mel.

_Melissa looking at him warmed up by the speech talks back._

Melissa: I love you to Sam.

_They kiss each other again softly passionately. Melissa moves her hand down Sam's body teasing him a bit until she reaches his manhood, which stiffens a bit on her touch. Sensing some tension again, she starts rubbing it up & down slowly to relief it. Sam groans mainly against her mouth as she strokes him more hardening it up. Breaking apart Sam fits his whole self on top of Melissa & looks at her dreamily again. _

Sam: I want you so much Mel.

_Melissa responds back looking at him._

Melissa: I want you to Sam inside me.

_Obeying her request Sam opens her legs up placing himself between them. Looking at her the whole time, he moves inside her slowly & rests there a bit so she can feel him there a while. Melissa wraps her legs round his & they kiss passionately again. Then he starts moving up & down her slowly whilst they're doing that because that's how she liked it with him slow & soft then the big spectacular ending. Melissa quivers at his touch. Sam stops. _

Sam: Are you okay?

Melissa: Yeah just a little cold.

_Sam grabs the cover behind them causing his buttocks to arch up moving him to Melissa's scared spot. He places it over them. She gasps when she feels where he is now. Sam looks at her a little worried._

Sam: (Worried) you all right Mel?

_She touches her left hand on his face._

Melissa: I'm okay.

_Sam kisses her passionately again for a while, which she responds back to then, starts moving down her neck again tracing light soft kisses on it arriving at the middle he nuzzles her there. Melissa wraps her left arm round his back & her right arm in his hair. He starts moving up & down softly within her again. Liking this Melissa rises her hips up with his so they're moving together like ballroom dancers doing a waltz. As they do this, she softly calls out his name against his right ear._

Melissa: Oh Sam, Sam.

_Hearing this he starts pumping into her faster. Not been able to take it anymore Melissa flips Sam over making him lie on the bed & then takes over kissing him. He opens his mouth up more so they can both have more of each other. Then coming to the end of the never-ending spiral Sam spills his lovingly jet coolness inside Melissa who looks at him beautifully the whole time it happens then she collapses on top of him after there tremendous finish & they both look at each other & stay like that until their hearts beat back to normal. Then she pulls off on top of him & lies down beside him & looks rightly at him. _

Melissa: Wow.

The End.


End file.
